Ist es wirklich Liebe
by Hermy-Potter-93
Summary: wie erkennt man liebe


_**Ist es wirklich Liebe?**_

Harry lief trübsinnig durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. ‚Was ist nur los mit mir?', fragte er sich immer wieder. Seine Gedanken kreisen um Ron und Hermine.

‚Eigentlich müsste ich mich für die beiden freuen', dachte er. Doch seid Hermine mit Ron zusammen war fühlte er sich schrecklich. ‚Bin ich eifersüchtig auf Ron? Nein niemals! Er ist mein bester Freund! Außerdem ist Hermine wie eine Schwester für mich. Mehr nicht!'

Er schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand und sank dann an ihr herunter. Dort saß er und grübelte.

„Ich liebe sie doch nicht! Oder?", fragte er laut.

„Potter, du bist erbärmlicher als ich dachte!", sagte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Es sieht doch ein Blinder dass du in die Granger verknallt bist!"

„Woher willst du so was wissen Malfoy? So was wie Gefühle kennst du doch gar nicht!"

„Potter, selbst wenn ich sie nicht zeige, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie nicht habe, verstanden? Ich kann manchmal auch sehr feinfühlig sein."

„Das ich nicht lache! Du und feinfühlig!"

„Also gut, wenn du nicht von mir wissen willst, wie du Granger erobern kannst, dann bitte!"

Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als Harry ihn zurück rief.

„Wie kann ich Hermine sagen das ich sie liebe?"

„Na geht doch! Also..."

Hermine saß am See, Ron neben ihr, blickte sie auf die untergehende Sonne. ‚Ich müsste doch eigentlich glücklich sein', dachte sie, ‚doch das bin ich nicht. Ich denke nur an Harry. Ob ich – nein ich bin doch nicht in Harry verliebt! Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich!'

Sie seufzte und stand auf.

„Ron, ich gehe noch mal in der Bibliothek was nachschlagen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!", rief sie und rannte ins Schloss.

„Ich muss mit jemandem reden. Ginny? Nein. Die ist immer noch in Harry verliebt. Cho? Nein! Das ist seine Ex-Freundin! Lavender und Parvati? Nein, die plaudern alles weiter. Luna? Ja. Luna ist perfekt. Wo ist sie nur?"

Hermine lief unbewusst den Weg zur Bibliothek und siehe da, an einem der Tische saß die verträumte Ravenclaw über ihren Hausaufgaben.

‚Soll ich wirklich?', fragte Hermine sich.

‚Ja, jetzt mach endlich, oder du wirst es nie herausfinden!' rief ihre innere Stimme. Selbstbewusst trat sie auf Luna zu.

„Du Luna? Ich würde gern mit dir reden..."

„Setz dich doch Hermine. Was ist denn los?", fragte Luna verträumt.

„Also, ich bin mir über meine Gefühle nicht so ganz im Klaren..."

„Du weist nicht, ob du wirklich in Ron verliebt bist und weist auch nicht, was das für Gefühle für Harry sind. Richtig?"

„Jaah."

„Hermine, ich denke, viel helfen kann ich dir da nicht, aber ich kann dir sagen, das beide dich lieben. Der eine sogar mehr als der andere. Selbst wenn du dich für einen der beiden entscheidest wird der andere noch deine Freundschaft wollen. Du musst auf dein Herz hören. Schalte deinen Verstand einmal aus."

„Danke Luna!"

„Kein Problem Hermine. Aber ich muss jetzt Verwandlung weitermachen."

Hermine stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm dachte sie nach.

‚Ich weis nicht. Harry ist einfühlsam und clever, er versteht mich und hört mir zu. Ron dagegen, er ist manchmal ziemlich grob und ruppig und zuhören ist für ihn auch ein Fremdwort.'

Eine kurze Erinnerung blitzte vor Hermines Augen auf. Harry, wie er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, Ginny ihn umarmte und Harry sie schließlich stürmisch küsste. Die Erinnerung versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust.

‚Ich bin in Harry verliebt', dachte sie und trat durch das Portraitloch. Harry war nicht da, Ron auch nicht. Einzig und allein Dean saß noch vor dem Kamin.

„Dean, weist du wo Harry und Ron sind?"

„Bei Ron weis ich nicht, aber Harry sagte, wenn du kommst, soll ich dich in den Raum der Wünsche schicken."

„Oh danke Dean. Bis später."

„Bis später Hermine."

Hermine wandte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, Richtung Raum der Wünsche.

Harry saß auf dem Sofa und dachte nach. ‚Man ey, jetzt frag ich sogar schon Malfoy um Rat! Ich werde noch verrückt. Aber was macht man nicht alles für die große Liebe und die ist nun mal Hermine für mich. Hoffentlich kommt sie auch.'

Harry blickte sich einmal mehr in dem großen Raum um. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte ruhig vor sich hin und spendete fahles Licht. An einer Wand stand ein Bücherregal an der anderen ein riesiges Bett. Harry selbst saß auf einem Gryffindorroten Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes. Im ganzen Raum waren Kerzen verteilt und auf dem Tisch standen ein paar Früchte, sowie unterschiedlichste Getränke Sorten.

Plötzlich schreckte Harry auf. Jemand wollte in den Raum der Wünsche.

‚Hoffentlich ist das Hermine!'

Er stand auf und wartete, bis die Eichentür sich öffnete. Die Tür schwang zur Seite und die braunhaarige Gryffindor trat ein.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie nur.

„Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Und ich auch mit dir Harry. Mir ist was klar geworden."

„Mir auch. Hermine, ich – ich liebe dich. Seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Du warst für mich da, hast mich gerettet, mir geholfen und mir auch schon das Herz gebrochen. Aber dennoch liebe ich dich."

„Harry, ich liebe dich auch. Das war mir nur bis eben nicht klar. Ich dachte immer, du wärst wie ein Bruder für mich, aber das ist nicht so. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."

Die beiden setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa und schwiegen sich an. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Schließlich öffnete Hermine den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie wurde von Harry daran gehindert. Er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt und sie geküsst. Erst zögernd und schüchtern, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermine genoss den Kuss und erwiderte ihn stürmisch. Keiner von beiden dachte noch an das Abendessen, oder an Ron.

Der saß in der Großen Halle und wartete auf seine Freundin.

„Wo ist denn Hermine?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich zu ihrem Bruder setzte.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte vorhin noch mal in die Bibliothek, doch da ist sie nicht mehr."

In dem Moment trat Dean zu ihnen.

„Hermine ist im Raum der Wünsche. Harry hat sie dahin bestellt."

„Was?"

„Ja. Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle Hermine in den Raum der Wünsche schicken."

„Ich geh da jetzt hin!", sagte Ron und stand auf.

„Ich komm mit", erwiderte Ginny und folgte ihrem großen Bruder aus der Halle. Den lächelnden Draco Malfoy bemerkten sie nicht.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Dray?", fragte Blaise seinen Freund.

„Ach nichts, nur das Potter und das Wiesel bald ziemlichen Stress haben werden."

Verwirrt blickte Blaise Draco an, dieser sagte jedoch nichts.

Ginny und Ron kamen währenddessen beim Raum der Wünsche an und liefen dreimal dran vorbei. Sie öffneten die Tür und blieben wie erstarrt stehen.

Dort lagen Harry und Hermine in dem Bett und küssten sich. Keiner der beiden schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Ron und Ginny eingetreten waren. Erst als Harry sich etwas hoch beugte, damit er Hermines BH öffnen konnte, bemerkte er die beiden Rotschöpfe. Entsetzt ließ er von Hermine ab. Die Gryffindor blickte erstaunt in dieselbe Richtung wie Harry und starrte entsetzt auf ihren Freund.

„Ihr seid so – ekelhaft!" spie Ron aus und drehte sich um.

Ginny fing an zu weinen und wurde von Ron aus dem Raum der Wünsch gedrängt.

„Na klasse", sagte Harry als er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen ließ, „Ron und Ginny hassen uns jetzt."

„Fürchte ich auch. Gut das ich nicht mit Ginny geredet hab um mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden."

„Mit wem hast du geredet?"

„Luna."

„Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

„Ja und?"

„Nichts. Aber ich muss sagen, deine Wahl war besser als meine."

„Warum? Dean ist doch ganz in Ordnung."

„Ich meinte nicht Dean. Ich bin vorhin ziemlich fertig durch die Gänge gelaufen und hab laut gesagt: Ich liebe sie doch nicht! Oder? Und Malfoy hat das gehört und mir klar gemacht das ich dich liebe und mir gesagt wie ich es dir sagen soll."

„Das ist echt schräg. Harry Potter lässt sich von Draco Malfoy etwas sagen und dann auch noch etwas das mit Gefühlen zu tun hat."

„Ja das ist echt voll schräg aber mir ist das jetzt egal."

Harry dachte noch kurz ‚Scheiß doch auf Ron, ändern können wir es eh nicht mehr.' Dann küsste er Hermine wieder stürmisch.

‚Ron wird sich schon wieder fangen' dachte Hermine und vertiefte sich in den Kuss. Egal was geschehen würde, niemand könnte sie jetzt noch trennen.


End file.
